Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Various images without proper copyright disclaimer All five images below are not from aired episodes or movies, and as such should not be used under "fair use" conditions. I doubt that the Fact Files, ST:The Magazine or "Art of Star Trek" gave "explicit permission" to use these images, as the used template implies. All these might also be open for discussion on the copyright infringement page instead. -- Cid Highwind 17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Aeroshuttle-docked.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * if Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete or replace (see below though). ** This is a screencap of a test footage that was never aired. If this is test footage that ends up (or has already ended up) on a DVD collection, we could probably classify it as "fair use" (like other DVD "Extra" screencaps -- otherwise it is a copyvio of the magazine that printed the pictures until the video itself is released in such a manner. I have no VOY DVDs so i'm not sure if it is actually a "released" video. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Aeroshuttle-launched.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * if Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete. (this could fall under copyvio, IMO) See above subsection for screencap opinion question, though. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Weapons scanner, Wrongs darker than death or night.jpg ;Image:Weapons scanner, Wrongs darker than death or night.jpg:Don't know where this would go, if kept could probably be renamed. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Rename and use on a weapons scanner or weapon scanner article. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:44, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ** Would probably be a good idea to start one of those articles, eh, just so this image has someplace to go? --Alan del Beccio 02:10, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Non-canon, conjectural rank insignia from Star Trek Encyclopedia; other sources Rear Admiral ;Image:TNG RAdmLH.jpg: * Not canon, in fact it quite clearly says that it is "conjectural". --Alan del Beccio 08:05, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ** Evidently it was intended to replace Image:Tng radmlh.png. --Alan del Beccio 09:35, 8 February 2006 (UTC) *I'd agree that the insignia might be too speculative -- it was never seen or created on the series -- i've already nominated some of my own images for deletion, i'd been wondering if this would be next (but many believe that this rank can be inferred to exist). neutral until more discussion **Off the topic of canon, i'd prefer the versions of my own artwork to have transparent backgrounds i designed for them -- replacing them with new versions might be possible if consensus exists to create another MA-oriented uniform system of displaying them -- but i feel transparency is useful at this point. Original artwork of others depicting insignia i havent drawn yet are welcome, and could be edited to comply also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:24, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ** I hadn't actually realized how deep into the project the user was when I posted the original image, and did not realize that it previously existed. The fact that the image blatantly said "conjectural" kind of made it stand out. --Alan del Beccio 16:16, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Tng radmlh.png *'Neutral' This image also illustrates a pin never seen or designed in the series, but one that can be inferred to exist from the rank system. **The reason I want the community to discuss this, without casting a vote myself, is to see whether having the conjectural versions of the rank insignia is a good idea, if simply for background illustration ***Also, the above contributor thinks the insignia would take a slightly different form. Any input on this? I noticed that the canon vice-admiral and rear admiral pins were the same width, adding extra space on the lower rank between the pips and the border, so i figured the unseen pin might follow suit -- possibly others might red into the ST Encyclopedia, which is this insignia's prime claim to canon -- it was assumed to be used by okuda and crew.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:17, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Fleet Captain ;Image:Movie O07 - Fleet Captain.jpg *Speaking of which, this subject matter was already submitted for deletion -- fleet captain wasnt used in the movie era as a separate insignia. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:26, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Mov fcapt.png *Oops -- i guess this image had been removed from the table and remains used as an illustration -- this pin wasn't designed by Robert Fletcher, however -- it was created by a non-canon reference book after the fact. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:23, 8 February 2006 (UTC MCPO-SF ;Image:Movie E10 - Master CPO Of Starfleet.jpg *The position "MCPO of Starfleet" was not (to my knowledge) part of Fletcher's rank design, nor can the insignia be found onscreen. The rank has never been mentioned on Star Trek. If anyone has further information, supply it or else i feel we should remove the image. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:58, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Image:Cv-6.jpg As I stated above for the sinatra image, I am very much opposed to using "real world" images for use on a star trek related article. What makes this site unique is straightforward use of images that are derived solely from star trek sources...and not placing images mirroring those found on our wikipedia counterparts, or any other or any random internet site. This ship was never shown on screen, especially in this form of presentation, much less as a model or drawing. --Alan del Beccio 21:33, 8 February 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Jaz talk | novels 06:08, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Image:Pinup of Grace Lee Whitney.jpg We have more Grace Lee Whitney images than you can shake a stick at, we certainly don't need this one. In fact, I recommend we ask User talk:Rustyblue to stop uploading images of her as his contributions of Rand/Whitney images is getting out of control (almost to the extent of a fetish). --Alan del Beccio 00:43, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Delete, but not before I copy & paste it to my computer :) Jaz talk | novels 01:07, 13 February 2006 (UTC) TOS planets -- all identical General comment: I suggest to use a common naming scheme for these images (I guess we'll find some more than those two?). For the one I found, I used "TOS generic planet 2", "generic" here meaning that this is not just a badly named image like many others. The image Mike found could be moved to "TOS generic planet 1", and if we keep more than one image per generic planet, those could be numbered "1", "1a", "1b" etc. -- Cid Highwind 15:03, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Planet 1 ;Replaced by Image:TOS planet.jpg :Image:Alfa 177.jpg, Image:Argus X.jpg, Image:M-113.JPG, Image:BetaIII.jpg, Image:JanusVI.JPG, Image:Gothos.jpg, Image:Tantalus V Orbit.jpg ;Replaced by Image:TOS planet high orbit.jpg : Image:Organia.JPG ;Replaced by Image:TOS planet orbit.jpg : Image:Ardana.jpg ;Not replaced yet, but show the same planet : Image:Alternative factor planet.jpg : All depict the same (or similar) image as Image:TOS planet.jpg (the footage was reused in at least ten or fifteen different episodes) -- the only one I'd consider worth discussing would be Image:Ardana.jpg, since it also depicts a scene which was in all or almost all of the said episodes, and it might be valuable to show the Enterprise orbiting in some of the five cases given. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 20:10, 13 February 2006 (UTC) * Delete Anything to prevent over redundancy. --Alan del Beccio 02:10, 14 February 2006 (UTC) * I'm not sure about Image:Ardana.jpg (="planet+starship" which might be useful as a variant), but delete all that show just the planet. This also includes Image:Tantalus V Orbit.jpg and may include several more that still have to be found. -- Cid Highwind 14:38, 14 February 2006 (UTC) **I watched most of Season 1 yesterday but got tired after finding fifteen or so variations of the planet. All appearances feature the planet from the angle shown in the TOS planet picture, and i believe that most all of them so far also feature the "Enterprise in front of that same view version", so if we keep or rename Image:Ardana.jpg, it would be useful as it shows a scene that appeared in dozens of episodes, and can be used for all of their summaries or planet entries where the Enterprise is mentioned as being in orbit. ***I knew they reused stuff, but this really caught me by surprise! -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 14:53, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Planet 2 ;Image:Alpha Carinae II.jpg, Image:Beta XII-A.jpg : As above, both replaced by Image:TOS generic planet 2.jpg, more may follow. -- Cid Highwind 14:55, 14 February 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': Image:CapellaIV.jpg is a slightly different image of the same planet. Both images show Enterprise orbiting, I don't think both are necessary in this case? -- Cid Highwind 15:12, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Planet 3 ;Replaced by Image:TOS generic planet 3.jpg or Image:TOS generic planet 3a.jpg -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 1631, 14 February 2006 (UTC) *Image:Rigel XII.jpg *Image:EminiarVII.jpg *Image:Psi 2000.jpg *Image:PlanetStarbase11.jpg *Image:Exo-III.jpg Image:USSSovereign.jpg ;Image:USSSovereign.jpg : This has a wrong copyright disclaimer, and might not be fair use - seems to be artwork for the Bridge Commander game (see big logo). In any case, I don't think this image is needed for anything... -- Cid Highwind 23:11, 15 February 2006 (UTC) This image should not be deleted. This shows what the U.S.S. Sovereign could look like if seen. This is acually an in-game screenshot, and is totally fair. I took this screenshot myself.ensign_q 16 February 2006